


when there's no one else i have you to take care of me

by starsofjupiter



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Comfort, Cute, Domestic Fluff, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Naruto Loves Ramen, Self-Harm, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Uchiha Sasuke Needs a Hug, but he loves sasuke more, sir thats my emotional support toad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-17 14:15:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28726467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starsofjupiter/pseuds/starsofjupiter
Summary: Sasuke is having hard time being alive, but thankfully he has Naruto there to help him through it.TW: Mentions of self-harm and suicide.
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 6
Kudos: 50





	when there's no one else i have you to take care of me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [anytimeclementine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/anytimeclementine/gifts).



> This is based on true events that literally just happened just a few days ago. @anytimeclementine has saved me from suicide so many times before. Clem I love you so much. I'm still in recovery and am forever grateful for you. Here's my thank you gift to you. Thanks for being there for me whenever I'm at my lowest. Thank you for being the Naruto to my Sasuke <3  
> As for the plot of this fic, its a modern au! Sasuke's parents are still alive and Itachi is off at college. Naruto's parents are dead, but Jiraya adopted him as his god-father when he was a baby. So basically everyone has the loving family they deserved.

The bitter cold bit at his cheeks. It wasn’t unbearable out but cold enough to make him shiver. Saskue was bundled up in a beanie, finger less gloves, and a winter jacket that he stole from Naruto. 

His boots crunched on the snow as he walked.  _ Anywhere than here _ , he thought. Saskue could still hear his dad’s voice in his head. “Stop giving me excuses, Sasuke. Your brother Itachi would never act like this.”

Tears pricked his eyes again. This time he didn’t hold them back. Allowing the tears to fall, Sasuke made his way to his favorite hideout. There was a bridge that led into the village from the highway. It was a popular place for kids to hang out during the summer and graffiti everything. But since it was winter now, it would be nice and deserted. 

After the argument with his father, Sasuke told his parents that he was going out on a walk. Even though it was near freezing outside, no one tried to stop him. 

Sasuke made his way to the ledge under the bridge, where the cement came to meet the poles to hold the bridge up. There was a small ledge that Sasuke could sit down on, looking over the river. 

_ Damn, I should have worn warmer clothes _ , he thought. Rubbing his hands together for warmth, he dialed up “Ramen Loving Idiot” on his phone. It wasn’t long before he heard a very perky “HI!” from the other end. 

“Hey Naruto.” Saskue said. Immediately Naruto picked up the fact that something was wrong. 

“Star eyes, what’s wrong.” Concern laced through Naruto’s voice. Sasuke smiled at the nickname. Naruto always came up with the cutest pet names. When Sasuke asked where all the nicknames came from, Naruto responded with “I wanted it to be unique. Just like you. Believe it!”

The memory didn’t last long as Sasuke was brought back to the present by Naruto’s voice. 

“Sasuke? Are you okay?” 

“Naruto. Hey.” 

“Sasuke you better tell, me what's going on right now. You’re worrying me.” 

“Hay are you free right now? I need to talk to you about something?” 

“Um.. sure Sasuke.

He took a breath before continuing. “I’m not at my house right now. I’m hiding under the bridge.”

“SASUKE!” Naruto’s voice made him jump. “It’s freezing outside! You’ll get a cold. Why are you even out there?”

“Well that’s what I meant to talk to you about.” Sasuke took a breath. “Me and my dad got into a big fight. I didn’t feel safe at my house. So now I’m calling you from here.”

“Oh Sasuke…” Naruto’s voice was soft and gentle. It warmed Sasuke’s heart to hear it. “What happened?”

“Well it started when I bombed the english homework. My dad was pissed. He was all ‘Why aren’t you trying hard enough.’ And “Your brother never pulled this in high school’. And like damn, I’m not the dumbest kid in the world, it was one fucking homework assignment.”

“And that’s not even all! Then he demanded that we go through all of my assignments. We looked through everything. He found everything that I missed all year! Everything! Then he was like ‘I don't want you to leave you room until everything on this list is complete!’ 

“Sasuke I’m sorry.” Naurto began. “What else?”

“My dad was talking shit about you. He said that I spend too much time talking to you. That I’m just wasting me time with you instead of focusing on school. That set me off. We ended up doing what we usually do. Screaming at each other until we both storm out of the room. I couldn’t stand being in the same room as him. So I went to my room.

“But I was too scared to stay there. I could hear him arguing with my mom. I hate that they fight over me. Sometimes I just wish I could disappear. It would just make it easier for everyone. That’s when I ran out. I didn’t feel safe there. From my parents and myself. That’s how I ended up here.”

There was quiet between the two of them. Neither of them spoke as what Sasuke said sunk in. Naruto broke the silence. 

“Well are you okay right now? Do you need me to come pick you up? Sasuke I’m so sorry. What do you need from me?”

“Honestly just the fact that you are willing to listen to me makes me feel better. I don’t deserve you being so nice to me.” Sasuke said with a small laugh.

“Shut up you deserve all this kindness! Believe it!” Naruto half shouted, startling Sasuke. 

“I just need someone to vent to right now.” Sasuke sighed. 

“Good thing you have me!” Naruto said in a really perky tone, which was the polar opposite of what Sasuke was trying to say. He took a deep breath before continuing. 

“This isn't the first time this happened. I feel like I’m the reason my parents are always fighting. They never fought this bad when Itachi lived with us. I feel like I’m such a burden on them. Like I’m nothing but some problem for them.”

“Have you tried calling Itachi?” Naruto asked. “I know he’s at college right now, but you could try calling him?”

“I really don’t want to bother him. I know he’s super busy. I mean think about it, he’s a veterinarian major. He doesn't have much free time. And the time he does have he’s taking cooking classes.” Sasuke smiled at the memory. “He always made the best eggs.”

“Yeah.” Naruto chuckled. “Hey, remember that one time when we first started dating, Itachi used up all the eggs in our house to make us the perfect ones. And once he ran out he had to chase his chickens around to get two more. And once he finally cooked the perfect eggs for us, he even made them look like our family symbols!”

Both of them ended up laughing at the time they shared with Sasuke’s brother. Itachi was a good man. 

The joy soon faded just as the boy;s smile. Sasuke began talking again. 

“I don’t know. I just feel like such a disappointment. Sasuke was valedictorian when he was a senior! Look at me! I’m a senior now and I’m just passing by the skin of my teeth. I can’t even find the motivation in myself to care about it! I bombed that science test too, last week. And the thing is I just don’t care. I feel so useless because of it. And then people get angry at me! I can’t deal with being yelled at. I-I can’t have people mad at me. All my life I was expected to be perfect just like Itachi!” Sasuke’s voice broke as he said this. 

“But I’m not! I’m in my senior year of high school and am failing most of my classes. I barely go through the rest of high school! I cheated and I just passed. That’s not what my parents wanted of me. I-I’m so fucking usless. Just so fucking stupid-”

“Stop.” The sudden outburst from Naruto stopped Sasuke’s rambling right in his tracks. “No one talks shit about my boyfriend and gets away with it.”

“B-But it’s true. I c-can’t do anything right. I-” Sasuke’s words were cut off by a sob that shook his body. He couldn’t bring himself to say anything over the cries that came out of him.

“Sasuke…” Naruto began very softly. “My starshine, you are none of those things. You are… fucking hell, you’re perfect Sasuke. Who cares if you’re not top of your class. School is bullshit anyway. It’s okay that you’re not the best at school. You’re already awesome at a ton of other things! I mean you’re a killer bass player and the poems you write kick ass! You want to study fashion and already have so many cool designs! It’s okay to not be great at high school. Besides you already have a plan for your future which is a lot more than most kids our age.”

“But that’s not all.” Sasuke said, taking a shaky breath. He sniffled before continuing. “I cut again. I didn’t even want to, it was just a really bad impulse and I'm so sorry. I went so long without doing it and then this happens and it feels like all the progress I made is lost. I don’t want to go back to what I was, but maybe it's inevitable. One bad thing happens to me and I do this! Now I can’t do anything about it but complain and I'm so so sorry, Naruto.”

By now Sasuke was full on sobbing as he told all of this to Naruto. This was never easy for anyone to talk about. 

“Sasuke you have nothing to be sorry about. You are not the one at fault.” Naruto began. “I can’t say that I like the fact that you harmed, but I will never be mad at you because of it. After all, it’s an instinct for you. And that’s not your fault. My love, I just want to know that you are okay and safe.”

“You’re too nice to me.” Sasuke said, tears rolling down his cheeks. “Honestly you are the nicest person that I’ve ever met. I don’t deserve it.”

“Say that again and I will hug you to death. Yes you definitely deserve this Sasuke. You are a golden soul. Just because you grew up in not the next household doesn't mean that automatically makes you a bad person.” Naruto said. He always acted the quickest when he was comforting Sasuke. 

“I love you.” Sasuke said half laughing half crying into the phone. “I love you so much.”

“Darling if only there were words to describe how much I love you as well.” Naruto said, smiling.

“You’re such a dork.” Said Sasuke laughing. Both boys then ended up bursting into giggles over each other. They were truly in love. 

“Why don’t you stay at my house tonight. Do you need a ride?” Naruto asked after a little bit. “I could have my old man come and pick you up. He’s out with Tsunade right now.”

“Are you sure? I don’t want to make him go out of his way or anything.” Sasuke said, wiping the tears off his face.

“Yeah it's fine. I can call him right now.”

“Oh okay!”

“Cool. Call you right back.”

Sasuke could feel the happiness bubble up inside of him. He always loves it whenever he spends the night at Naruto’s house. Which to be fair, was pretty much every week. 

He hopped down from where he was sitting. And tried to move around some to warm himself up. He collected the things he had with him, which was only his earbuds and phone. He briefly considered going home to get some other stuff but decided against it. Besides he knows that Naruto already has half of his hoodies anyway. 

His phone vibrated with a text from Naruto. He said that Jiraya was on his way. Sasuke smiled as he put his phone in his pocket and walked uphill to the road. 

By the time Sasuke reached the road, Jiraya had already pulled up. Sasuke waved at him as he walked up to his car. 

“Hey there kiddo.” Jiraya said as Sasuke got into the passenger seat. “Are you feeling okay?”

“Yeah. I’m doing better now. How was your date with Tsunade?” He asked. 

“Oh! Well it was just lovely. She’s such a wonderful person you know. And with a super hot body too. I could just talk about her all night…”

WHich is exactly what he did. For the rest of the car ride Jiraya ranted to Sasuke about how his date went and how much he liked her. It would have been sweet if it weren't so annoying. 

Once they finally got back to the house Naruto was waiting outside for them. When Sasuke got out of the car he was nearly knocked over by the force at which Naruto hugged him at.

“Tch, loser.” Sasuke said affectionately, hugging his boyfriend back. 

“Sasuke!” Naruto said, taking his boyfriend’s hand. “You’re fucking cold! Damn let’s get inside.”

Naruto practically dragged Sasuke inside of his house and to the kitchen. Wordlessly he went over to the cabinet and got out two of his favorite cup ramen, turning the kettle on. 

“We got to get you warmed up. Come on.” Naruto said, dragging Sasuke along with him again. 

They went up to Naruto’s room so he could grab some blankets. Naruto chose Sasuke’s favorite flannel blanket that he used to swaddle him with. 

He wrapped his arms around him and hugged him close. 

“Do you want to show me your arm?” Naruto asked. “You don’t have to. I was only asking because I didn’t know if it needed to be cleaned or not.” He added quickly.

Without speaking, Sasuke shifted in the blanket so he could take off his jacket. He was wearing a sweatshirt underneath. He rolled up his sleeves to show Naruto the damage. 

The cuts were not that deep, only cutting through the first few layers of skin. There was a bit of dried blood on the area and the skin was swollen.

“Let’s go clean that up in the bathroom okay?” Naruto asked. Sasuke took his boyfriend’s hand and he walked him to the bathroom.

Naruto grabbed the peroxide out of the closet along with some cotton balls. He saw Sasuke flinch when he saw the peroxide.

“Don’t worry. I’m not going to hurt you. The cuts are only skin deep and it won’t sting as much.” Naruto said in a gentle voice. 

He poured some peroxide on the cotton ball and held out his hand for Sasuke’s arm. He offered out to Naruto and he took it.

Sasuke yelped out in pain as he felt the peroxide sting his arm, but he didn’t resist Naruto’s help. Once one arm was done Naruto moved onto the other. The blood was cleaned and Naruto wrapped his lover’s arms in bandages.

“There. That should feel better.” Naruto said in a sweet tone. 

“Now we gotta get that messy-ass emo eyeliner off your face.” 

As soon as Naruto said that Sasuke’s eyes widened and he ran to look in the mirror. Sure enough his eyeliner made him look like a racoon. 

“Why didn’t you tell me I look like an emo porcupine! Your god-father saw me like this! If he doesn't think I’m weird already.”

“That’s nonsense Sasuke. Jiraya loves you like your his own son.” Naruto said, trying to reassure Sasuke. 

“Son-in-law is more like it.” Sasuke said, winking. He swore Naruto’s face got as red as a damn tomato. 

“You big flirt.” He said lightly punching Sasuke’s shoulder. “Now come on goth clown, let’s get you cleaned up.”

Sasuke sat up on the counter while Naruto got a warm wet towel. He lightly wiped off Sasuke’s makeup. Then he washed the rest of Sasuke’s face. Once his face was cleaned, Naruto leaned forward and peppered it with kisses. 

They were soft feather kisses that tickled Sasuke’s skin. Soon enough both boys were laughing as Sasuke wrapped his arms around Naruto’s waist and pulled him into a sweet kiss. 

Naruto sighed as his lips touched Sasuke’s. It would never stop feeling so good. It sent shivers down his spine. Sasuke took a short breath to breathe then kissed his lover even harder. Naruto had his hands pressed against Sasuke’s chest as he leaned into him. 

His lips feel so damn good, Sasuke thought. They were soft and warm and felt like home. 

When Naruto pulled back Sasuke lifted his hand to tilt up his chin. What a sight he saw. Naruto’s eyes were wide with passion and his cheeks were flushed pink. With red lips slightly parted the sight made Saskue lean in to kiss him again, but before he could a loud voice startled the two boys.

“Naruto your water is boiling.” Jiraya yelled up to them. 

“Oh sweet! Ramen!” Naruto said already halfway down the stairs. Sasuke smiled and rolled his eyes, following his boyfriend. 

When Sasuke went downstairs he found Naruto already digging into his ramen. As soon as Sasuke grabbed his ramen Naruto was already going back upstairs. 

“Race ya!” He called back with a smile on his face. 

Sasuke laughed and chased after his boyfriend. 

Once back in Naruto’s room the both of them cuddled on his bed and ate their ramen. Naruto finished rather quickly while Sasuke took his time. 

While eating he pulled out his phone and checked his notifications. None appeared. He felt a pang of sadness in his chest. No one from home cared that he was gone. Neither of his parents bothered to text him. But why would they? It’s not like he’s important or anything.

“Sasuke.” Naruto snapped Sasuke out of his anxieties by calling his name. When they made eye contact, he kept speaking. 

“Honey, look at me. I’m here for you. You may not have the best parents, but that does not mean you are destined for a bad life. I love you so much. I honestly have no idea what I’d do without you.” 

Sasuke looked up at his boyfriend with tears in his eyes. Naruto opened his arms and Sasuke leaned into him. They snuggled into each other as Sasuke let out small sobs. Naruto held him in his arms, holding him close and whispering comforting words to him. He ran his hands through Sasuke’s hair to soothe him.

After a few minutes Naruto spoke. “Hey I know what will cheer you up. What if we give the toads a visit?”

Immediately Sasuke perked up. “Really?!” He said. 

“Yeah of course! Come on!” Naruto said, taking Sasuke’s hand and leading him to the other room. 

Between Naruto’s room and Jiraya’s, there was a separate room where the toad terrarium was kept. It was Sasuke’s favorite part of the house. 

The room was clad in jungle decorations, along with a very small pond that kept the noise of running water ringing through the room. It was dimly lit, but very relaxing. The toads were kept in a large tank where they could all move around freely however they pleased. 

When Sasuke first asked Naruto why they had all these toads he told him the story behind it. 

Afew years ago, before Naruto and Sasuke had met, there was a common pond area in the village where they lived. It wasn’t very big and in time it dried up. The village was quite upset about this because not only did it take away their fish area, there were many toads who now had nowhere to live. 

Jiraya had taken it upon himself to adopt all the toads to give them new homes. Their mayor, Tsunade had even given him money from the town to keep the toad population alive. 

It was Sasuke’s favorite story to hear. He always liked that the toads had a happy ending. There were about 15 toads in total. 

Naruto opened the cage that the toads were in and let them out to hop around. They slowly and lazily hopped around and out of their tank. 

Sasuke sat down on the floor and let a toad hop over to him. Sasuke picked it up and held it in his hands. He brought it up to eye level and just looked at it. 

Out of the corner of his eye he saw Naruto take a picture of him. He turned to face Naruto’s phone and smiled. Then he brought the toad up to his lips and gave his little head a kiss. Naruto giggled as he saved the picture to his phone.

“Are you trying to turn Gamatatsu to turn into a prince?” Naruto asked through his laughs. 

“Why would I turn him into a prince when I already have you?” Sasuke said with a smirk. Which only made Naruto giggle and blush harder. 

Sasuke let the toad holding, Gamatatsu, hop down and motioned for Naruto to sit next to him. He did and immediately rested his head on Sasuke’s shoulder. 

“Thank you Naruto. For everything. I really wouldn’t be here without you.” Said Sasuke.

“Sasuke you are my sun, moon, and my stars. You are my light, my galaxy. I will always be here for you and with you no matter what.” Naruto replied, lacing their fingers together. 

Sasuke let his head drop onto Naruto’s. They sat like that for quite some time, feeling of joy and peace washing over them. And it may not seem it, but Sasuke felt as if this were his destiny to be here with Naruto. His one and only. The one who takes care of him no matter what. No matter how many times he fails, Naruto will be with him, forever. 

**Author's Note:**

> thank you so much for reading!! I hope you enjoyed it!! the scene where Itachi makes Naruto and Sasuke eggs is canon!! Its a super cute bonus scene that if u haven't already seen u should go watch now!! comments and kudos much appreciated <3


End file.
